


Finn Who?

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-14
Updated: 2011-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-14 18:10:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/152043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel and Puck ended up hanging out together over winter break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finn Who?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StoryDivaGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=StoryDivaGirl).



“Christmas is overrated anyway,” Puck tells Rachel. She’s sitting on his couch, running her hand along the bottom of the empty popcorn bowl, feeling the kernels greasy and cold between her fingers. “What’s her name never would have been pining over some boy and his stupid Jesus holiday.”

Rachel has discovered over winter break that Noah Puckerman is a surprisingly good heartbreak companion. He will watch almost any movie, even musicals, and gets really excited if there’s any sort of Jewish theme. (Unless it’s about the Holocaust, since his mother has permanently traumatized him with repeated viewings of _Schindler’s List_.)

“I’m not as strong as Yentl,” Rachel says with a sigh. “I could never give up love for my studies.”

“Come on, you’re trying to tell me that if you got a job on Broadway you wouldn’t be out of here? You wouldn’t even remember Finn’s name.”

And okay, so maybe he has a point. She is Rachel Berry, after all, and she was made for the stage. “You’re right, Puck. I just need to focus more on my craft and ignore the lusts of my teenage body…”

“There’s nothing wrong with teenage lust, Rachel.” Of course Puck would say that. “You just need to figure out a way to satisfy your body’s needs…” His hand is suddenly on Rachel’s thigh, warm even through her snowflake leggings. “…without ruining your career.”

“But I thought…” His hand is moving upwards. “…that you said…” Rachel’s legs part involuntarily. “…you couldn’t do that…” She’s having trouble speaking as he lifts her skirt. “…to Finn again.”

“Finn who?” Puck’s pulling away the tight elastic waist band of her leggings. “No, seriously? It’s okay. You guys are like officially broken up now.” And then he’s in her panties and she’s so wet. His mouth is on hers and, to be honest, he’s a much better kisser than Finn ever was.

This should be fine as long as Rachel doesn’t fall in love again. Who would ever fall in love with Puck? His tongue coaxes her lips open as his fingers find her clit.

 _Finn who?_


End file.
